basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Singler
|- No. 25 - Detroit Pistons |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Power Forward / Small Forward |- Personal information |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Date of birth | |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" |Place of birth |Medford, Oregon |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Nationality | American |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Listed height | 6 ft 8 in |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Listed weight |230 lbs |- Career information |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | College |Duke |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | NBA Draft |2011; Round: 2 / Pick: 33rd |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Selected by the Detroit Pistons |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Pro career |2011-''present'' |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | League | NBA |- Career history |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" |2011 |CB Lucentum Alicante (Spain) |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" |2011–2012 |Real Madrid (Spain) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;" | 2012-present |Detroit Pistons |- |} Kyle Edward Singler is an American basketball player for the Detroit Pistons of the NBA. He has been a three-year starter for Duke and was instrumental in their 2010 NCAA Championship run, earning MOP of the Final Four. Singler attended South Medford High School and was ranked as the fourth best college recruit in the nation from the class of 2007. In high school, he averaged 29.3 points per game and 10.6 rebounds per game as a senior.2 In 2007, Singler led South Medford to its first-ever state basketball championship, winning 58–54 over defending champion Lake Oswego and national standout Kevin Love.3 A year earlier, Love and Lake Oswego had defeated Singler and South Medford for the state championship. Singler was a member of the Legends AAU team, along with former UCLA player Kevin Love, and participated in many prestigious all-American camps, including the Nike All-American Camp (Indianapolis), the Nike Peach Jam (Augusta), and the Main Event (Las Vegas). Singler was also named to the 2006 U18 USA Junior National team, alongside fellow top prospects Michael Beasley, Jerryd Bayless, and 2006 star recruit Spencer Hawes. Singler is also one of eight players featured in Gunnin' for That #1 Spot, a 2008 documentary directed by Adam Yauch of the Beastie Boys which was filmed in 2006. In October 2006, he signed a letter of intent to play college basketball at Duke University.4 2007–08 season As a freshman, Singler started at power forward and finished the 2007–08 season with averages of 13.3 points per game and 5.9 rebounds per game, helping lead Duke to a 28–6 record. Singler ended the 2009 season as the top scorer for Duke.5 After Duke lost to West Virginia in the second round of the 2008 NCAA Tournament, Singler put to rest any speculation that he might enter the 2008 NBA Draft, saying: I didn’t give the NBA any thought, I know I’m not ready. I need to mature both physically and mentally. I want to get stronger and quicker, and I want to work on learning how to play the game. I’m at a great place for that.6 2008–09 season In January 2009, he had a career-high 16 rebounds against Georgetown,7 a game in which Duke won 76-67. 2009–10 Season In February 2010, Singler scored a career-high 30 points against Georgia Tech, hitting a career-high 8 three-pointers in 10 attempts.7 In the ACC Tournament Final (playing Georgia Tech again), he hit a career-high 14 free throws.7 On March 28, 2010, in an Elite Eight NCAA game, as Duke beat Baylor and advanced to the Final Four, Singler (667 points), Jon Scheyer (690 points), and Nolan Smith (628 points) became just the second trio in Duke history to each score at least 600 points in the same season. In 2001–02, Jason Williams, Carlos Boozer, and Mike Dunleavy, Jr. first accomplished that feat for Duke.8 Singler scored 19 points in the national championship game to reach 707 for the season, joining Scheyer (728) as the two became the second duo in Duke history to each score over 700 points in one season,9 following in the footsteps of Jason Williams (841) and Shane Battier (778), who did so for Duke's 2001 national championship team.9 Through the 2009–10 season, Singler was also 6th on Duke's all-time list in offensive rebounds (272), and 7th in defensive rebounds (490).10 For the season he averaged 17.7 points and 7.0 rebounds per game.11 He was 3rd in the ACC in 3-point field goal percentage (.399), 4th in scoring, 3-point field goals made (2.1 per game; his 8 against Georgia Tech were the most in the ACC in a single game for the season), and minutes (35.9 per game), and 7th in free throw percentage (.798).12 Singler was instrumental in Duke winning its fourth national championship, he was named NCAA Final Four Most Outstanding Player after averaging 20.0 points, 9.0 rebounds and 3.5 assists per game in wins over West Virginia and Butler. Scheyer called him "the toughest player I've ever played with."13 2010–11 Season Following the national championship, Singler considered entering the 2010 NBA Draft,14 but ultimately decided to return for his senior season at Duke.15 Singler was named the pre-season Atlantic Coast Conference player of the year, pre-season first team All-ACC, and was named a pre-season first team All-American. On November 27, 2010 Singler tied his career high 30 points against his brother E.J. Singler and the Oregon Ducks. Singler was also voted to the Atlantic Coast Conference first team. For the 2010-2011 season, Kyle Singler, is averaging 17.1 points, 6.9 rebounds, and 1.6 assists in 35.0 minutes per game for the Blue Devils. Singler's parents were both athletes at Oregon State University: his father, Ed Singler, was quarterback of the football team, and his mother, Kris Brosterhous, was on the basketball team. Four of Singler's uncles played Division I football, baseball or basketball.1 His younger brother, E.J. Singler, plays basketball for the University of Oregon.17 Awards ;High School *2006 Elite 24 Hoops Classic *2007 Bass Pro Tournament of Champions MVP http://tofc.weebly.com/2003-2010.html *2007 Oregon Player of the Year (tie with Kevin Love) *2007 Parade All American First Team *2007 McDonald's All American West Squad (10 points/4 rebounds) *2007 Jordan Brand All-American Classic Yellow Team (16 points/6 rebounds/3 assists/2 steals) *2007 Oregon Southwest Conference Player of the Year *2007 OSAA 6A All Tournament Team ;College *2007 Maui Invitational MVP *2007–08 ACC Rookie of the Year *2007–08 ACC All-Rookie Team *2007–08 All-ACC Third Team *2008 2K Sports Classic MVP *2008–09 All-ACC Second Team *2009–10 All-ACC First Team *2010 ACC Tournament MVP *2010 NCAA Tournament Final Four Most Outstanding Player *2010 Sporting News College Athlete of the Year http://www.goduke.com//ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=4200&ATCLID=205056555 2010-2011 All-ACC First Team Category:Born in 1988 Singler, Kyle Category:Power Forwards Category:Small Forwards Singler, Kyle Category:Players who wear/wore number 25 Singler, Kyle Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Detroit Pistons players